1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally insulated beverage mug with detachable pouch and more particularly pertains to holding a standard-sized beverage can while simultaneously holding items such as money, keys, cigarettes and the like in an adjacent location with a thermally insulated beverage mug with detachable pouch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage mugs is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage mugs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding beverages are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. 245,161 to Perkins discloses a beer mug chiller. U.S. Pat. Des. 306,546 to Coy discloses a combined insulated beverage and pouch. U.S. Pat. Des. 323,853 to Evenson discloses a combined pencil cup and holder for assorted desk articles. Gerhards U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,034 discloses a beer mug. Fierthaler U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,707 discloses a thermally insulated beverage mug.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a thermally insulated beverage mug with detachable pouch that includes a mug that is adapted for holding a standard-sized beverage can therein while simultaneously holding miscellaneous items in an adjacent pouch for ready access.
In this respect, the thermally insulated beverage mug with detachable pouch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a standard-sized beverage can while simultaneously holding items such as money, keys, cigarettes and the like in an adjacent location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved thermally insulated beverage mug with detachable pouch which can be used for holding a standard-sized beverage can while simultaneously holding items such as money, keys, cigarettes and the like in an adjacent location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.